onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-88.170.237.69-20170503175420/@comment-194.153.110.6-20170511144620
88.170.237.69 a écrit : Tartenpion "sa fait plaisir de voir que tu lis les meme scan que moi, apres tant que le combat cracker vs luffy ne sera pas montrer en animé, les partisant du G4 sur G4, n'en démordront pas, et malgrer les fait, cracker sera sup a dofla et a luffy, car ils ne voient pas tout se qui fait un combat et les faits du manga, comme le titre éxplicite de se VS, le pouvoir d'un estomac repu.......mais si il faut, c'est nous qui somme dans l'erreur meme si sa parrait plus surprenant au premier abord" Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, plaisir partagé ;) Je ne pense pas qu'on fasse parti de ceux qui ont tort, même si ça peut être le cas.... car comme tu dis, ça serait très surprenant. Et je peux comprendre leurs obsession également à penser le contraire. Maintenant Oda est tellement un génie, un ptit malin, qu'il cache totalement les rapports de forces etc. Du coup, va prouver comme tu peux à intel que doflamingo est bien plus puissant ^^ lool Phénix-Marco Vision de Big Mom : Elle envoie Cacker, un commandant redoutable, un de ses meilleurs éléments, dans les seducings woods, un territoire où elle exerce déjà (normalement), un contrôle absolu : homies, roi baum. Ce à quoi elle rajoute : randolph, brûlée et puis cracker. Au moment où luffy, nami, carrot, chopper entre dans les seducing woods, Big Mom le sait : 4 ennemis aux seducing woods. Pedro, brook sont déjà recherchés bien que non localisé : http://www.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/834/8 http://www.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/834/9 Selon toute vraisemblance Big Mom c'est tout sur les ennemis qui entrent sur son territoire : http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v84/c847/11.html Ici, elle affirme clairement et catégoriquement que luffy n'est pas venu avec son équipage entier. Preuve là encore, que quand Big mom a envoyé Cracker, elle à bien évalué les menaces : luffy, nami, carrot, chopper. Dans cette optique là c'est plutôt : Carrot + nami + chopper (dont elle ignore totalement le niveau) + luffy : dont elle sait que celui ci l'a vaincu AVEC son alliance law (c'est ce qui est dit dans les journaux du nouveaux monde). = Tout le seducing woods (homies, roi baum) + Cracker (sweet commander) + Randolph + Brulée Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas du tout que ça dévalorise le shishibukai, bien au contraire. ---- Vision des pirates big Mom : Tu as raison, ils sont au courrant pour la défaite de cracker et peut être même de la dérouillé face à sanji. En revanche ce que dit Mont d'or, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à croire que luffy s'est battu contre cracker toute une nuit avec le niveau qu'il lui montre à ce moment là. => c'est normal, et il peut, vu comment luffy est lessivé : combat contre cracker + sanji qui l'a dérouillé alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Dire qu'ils sont au courrant, ont des informations, okay. Mais de là, a ce qu'ils aient vu tout les détails, toutes les attaques que s'est pris luffy contre sanji par exemple, c'est autre chose. http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v84/c846/10.html "Since they're homies, there can only be one reason. Why the chess barbarian wasn't able to fight normally... to escape from the lost forest... it's all because THAT. Finally, it all makes senses." à propos de la Vivre Card." Mais justement....... La réaction de Amande vis à vis de la vivre card en possession de nami puis celle de galette, montre qu'elles comprennent mieux pourquoi les 4 intrus (luffy, nami, carrot, chopper) ont pu progresser autant et s'échapper des seducing woods (en plus que l'armée d'échec n'était pas au top). Donc que les seducing woods ici sont censés joué un rôle MAJEUR pour neutraliser les 4 intrus.et qu'en vrai, ça n'a pas été le cas à cause de la vivre card. ça renforce complètement le premier point que j'abordais ci-dessus avec les seducing woods, le territoire de big mom. D'ailleurs le roi baum dit : "à ce jour, pas une personne prise au piège dans notre fôret de la tentation n'a pu s'échapper" http://www.lirescan.net/images/lecture-en-ligne/one-piece/836/09.png Là encore, on est toujours dans le rôle des seducing woods, qui à forcément été pris en compte par Big Mom, un territoire censé être impénétrable. "Honnêtement, '''concernant la vision de BM et des pirates de BM sur le rapport ici discuté et ce qui explique la défaite des Seducing Woods, on ne peut pas faire plus clair et ce n'est pas du tout Doflamingo > Cracker, comme certains l'ont supposé ou affirmé plus haut. C'est plutôt l'inverse."' Donc je ne comprends pas... avec tout les éléments que tu donnes, je constate justement le contraire. '"Ma réponse (enfin une partie) à ton commentaire est déjà là puisque j'ai mis les liens xD. Pour les attaques, j'avais déjà répondu ici ou ailleurs, l'éveil de Doflamingo n'a rien d'infranchissable... Luffy passe outre sans problème avec sa tête en Gear 4 (http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v78/c785/17.html) ... et l'attaque ultime ne sert à strictement rien contre le Gear 4 de Luffy (http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v79/c790/19.html !) !' '''L'éveil n'a rien d'infranchissable... là où la défense de Cracker l'est quand même."' Je le répète, à ce moment Doflamingo pète un cable suite au discours du roi riku, sur leurs espoirs, la vie etc Du coup, il s'énerve et décide de tuer tout les habitants dans la birdcage avec son éveil, sa technique "white pillow". Avant cela, durant 20 minutes, aucuns des 2 (luffy en gear 4 / doflamingo avec son éveil) ne prends le dessus. Par exemple sur cette page, luffy qui lance une attaque en gear 4 est bloqué par l'éveil : http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v78/c785/8.html et comme l'a si bien expliqué Furtado D Jezz : Le coup de crâne de Luffy était un Kong Gun version tête (rétraction du membre puis éjection) pendant que doflamingo concentre une attaque sur les habitants. "Je le répète, à ce moment Doflamingo pète un cable suite au discours du roi riku, sur leurs espoirs, la vie etc Du coup, il s'énerve et décide de tuer tout les habitants dans la birdcage avec son éveil, sa technique "white pillow". Avant cela, durant 20 minutes, aucuns des 2 (luffy en gear 4 / doflamingo avec son éveil) ne prends le dessus." C'est pas 20 min de combat plus tard c'est 20 min depuis l'activation de la Birdcage. "et comme l'a si bien expliqué Furtado D Jezz : Le coup de crâne de Luffy était un Kong Gun version tête (rétraction du membre puis éjection)" Lol les deux coups n'ont en commun que le système de compression du Gear 4. Un coup de tête et un coup de poing c'est pas du tout la même chose, il y a genre 10x plus de puissance dans un coup de poing, le coup de tête a juste été utilisé comme une aiguille. "pendant que doflamingo concentre une attaque sur les habitants." De quoi tu parles ? Le "Pillow White" était destiné à Luffy. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que Cracker est plus puissant que Doflamingo. Cracker lui-même se considère d'un autre niveau, il sait que Doflamingo a été battu par Luffy mais il le considère toujours comme un merdeux.